


Кошмары Петуньи Дурсль

by Gierre, HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Insanity, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Summary: Петунья сразу почувствовала: с её племянником что-то не так. Даже чудачества Лили не шли ни в какое сравнение с этим пробирающим до мурашек ощущением.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Кошмары Петуньи Дурсль

Было ясно с первых дней, что у малыша Гарри возникнет много необычных проблем. Петунья догадывалась, что мальчик обладает теми же недостатками, что ее непутевая сестра. Он лопотал не как Дадли — смешные милости, а странные слова, обрывки целых предложений. Как будто разучился говорить после тяжелой болезни.

«Младенцы так не говорят», — думала она.

Маленьким детям положено вести себя как маленькие дети, но у Гарри Поттера все шло наперекосяк. Если он хотел есть, печенье с верхней полки само падало ему в руки. Пена от шампуня никогда не заливала ему глаза, вместо этого она превращалась в лошадок и осликов, которые кружили по комнате, пугая Вернона.

О, ее бедный муж. Он так хотел сына, а теперь, глядя на двух малышей, невольно сравнивал их. Пухлый, веселый, «нормальный» Дадлик явно не добирал очков перед умным, внимательным, «ненормальным» Гарри, которого Вернон начинал недолюбливать. Сначала это проявлялось в том, что для Дадли Вернон покупал две пачки печенья, а для Гарри — только одну. Потом в том, что начал экономить на одежде — стал ходить в самые дешевые магазины и брать самые дешевые штанишки и распашонки.

Увы, даже в этих отвратительных нарядах Гарри ухитрялся выглядеть ярче. Родители других малышей во время праздников или в магазинах обязательно подходили к нему и говорили: «Какой у вас симпатичный мальчик! Ой, а второй такой толстенький!». Или: «Вы только посмотрите. Близнецы, а как непохожи!». Или, еще хуже: «Ты ведь присмотришь за своим пухленьким глупеньким братцем, малыш?»

Петунья старалась держаться. Читала детям на ночь сказки, укрывала одеялком, развешивала игрушки. Она изо всех сил пыталась сделать так, чтобы Дадли и Гарри стали похожи.

Глядя на спящих малышей, Петунья вспоминала сестру. Их игры в детстве. До того, как все случилось. Нужно просто воспитать детей правильно, и ничего плохого не произойдет. Письмо не прилетит, Гарри останется дома, станет нормальным мальчиком, женится. Может быть, уедет в Сити? Почему бы и нет.

«Все будет хорошо», — успокаивала она себя, укрывая вторым одеялком. Сначала Дадли, потом Гарри.

План летел к чертям, как все, что касалось волшебства в ее семье. Гарри первым научился говорить. Он сказал: «Дади». Было в этом что-то хорошее и правильное, но Петунья знала, что Вернон разозлится. Она и сама злилась. Почему бы Дадли не сказать: «Ари»? Неужели так сложно?

К полутора годам Гарри уверенно встал на ножки и побежал, как будто сто раз делал это. Дадли глядел на него рассеянно и требовал печенье, истошно вереща. Она поняла, что ненавидит собственного сына. Разве можно быть таким тупицей?

«Нет! Нет!» — тут же спохватилась Петунья.

Ей не следовало думать о таких вещах. Лучше бы ей... Лучше бы ей ненавидеть Гарри Поттера, из-за которого ее уютная семья стала разваливаться как старая кукла.

На следующий день она решила, что не будет давать Гарри печенье, пока он не перестанет хвастать тем, что ходит. Она объяснила ему условия и, к своему ужасу, увидела, что он понял. Серьезно покивал, спрыгнул со стульчика и пошел играть с плюшевой обезьяной.

Она отобрала обезьяну через неделю и дала Гарри старый затасканный мяч, который Дадли выбросил после того, как продырявил. Казалось, мальчику все равно. Обезьяна, мяч, старые солдатики.

— Милый, хочешь печенье? — спросила она, понимая, что еще один план провалился. Гарри все равно бегал по дому из угла в угол, донимая Дадли своими играми.

Ее не по годам мудрый племянник помотал головой и выбежал из комнаты — играть в коридоре. Она могла поклясться, что он все понимал — все, до последней буквы, хотя ему не исполнилось даже двух лет.

Разница, поначалу заметная только внешне, усугублялась с каждым годом. Гарри читал — Дадли нет. Гарри мог складывать — Дадли даже не пытался. Гарри справлялся с домашними обязанностями и, сидя в чулане, устраивал игры со старыми солдатиками — Дадли требовал новые игрушки каждый день и ничего не собирался делать с беспорядком.

Петунья начала думать, что чем лучше становится один мальчик, тем хуже становится другой. Ночью она не могла заснуть, прислушиваясь к шагам. Может быть, Гарри Поттер использует черную магию? Из-за чего ее любимый Дадли глупеет с каждым днем? Почему потолстел?

Они пошли в школу. Гарри — в купленной с рук дешевой форме, Дадли в лучшем комплекте, пошитом на заказ. У Гарри были библиотечные книги, у Дадли — красивые издания в дорогой обложке. Оставив детей на попеченье учителей, Петунья села на скамейку в соседнем парке и подумала, что хочет закурить. Выпить бренди. Уехать на край света и не возвращаться. Ее охватило отчаяние.

Конечно, Гарри ни в чем не был виноват. Разве он мог? Ребенок. Во всем были виноваты его безмозглые родители, возомнившие из себя невесть кого. Во всем был виноват Вернон, который избаловал Дадли. Если бы только можно было вернуть все на свои места.

Она забрала детей из школы. За правую руку держался Дадли, ее любимый сын, за левую руку — Гарри Поттер, которого Петунья от всей души ненавидела.

Тогда ей пришло в голову, что будет отличным планом отдать Гарри в школу-интернат. В одну из тех, где почти не нужно платить. Вернону идея понравилась, и они вдвоем стали ждать золотой поры. Достаточно было потерпеть еще несколько лет. Пустяки.

Наверное, все началось после того, как они решили. Может чуть раньше? Петунья не могла вспомнить. Просто однажды она услышала разговор в чулане.

— Эй, с правого фланга конница!

— Так нечестно! Здесь же мои танки!

— Ты что, не помнишь? Конница может перескочить через танк. Гляди, вот так.

Петунья резко открыла дверь и увидела Гарри, занесшего руку с зажатым игрушечным всадником. Краска истрепалась, всадник выглядел затасканным.

— С кем ты говорил? — спросила Петунья.

— Ни с кем, — ответил Гарри, удивленно глядя на нее.

— Только что. Ты с кем-то разговаривал!

— Да я просто, — он помотал всадником в руке, — играл. Нельзя?

— Можно, — процедила Петунья.

Она закрыла дверь и пошла в кухню, но ей показалось, что сзади раздался тихий смех.

Голос загадочного друга Гарри начал преследовать Петунью в разных комнатах. Иногда он раздавался из прихожей, иногда — с лестницы на второй этаж. Порой, работая в саду, она слышала смех незнакомого мальчика.

— Смотри. Смотри, что я могу!

— Ха, да разве это круто. Вот, глянь.

— Уау!

Петунья побежала, подвернув передник, с кухни — к чулану. Гарри лежал в кровати и читал книжку.

— Что за разговор? С кем ты говоришь?

Гарри посмотрел на нее взволнованным взглядом и ответил:

— Тетя Петунья, я книжку читаю. С вами все хорошо?

«Все ли со мной хорошо?» — спросила она себя.

Нет, все уже много лет не было хорошо. Голос мальчика, тихий, но... вкрадчивый не давал покоя. Иногда, стоя в душе, она боялась, что занавеска отодвинется, и она увидит... Кого? Чудовище?

Дадли нравились фильмы ужасов, а Вернон поощрял сына, но Петунья не могла заставить себя посмотреть даже начало. Никто из них не понимал, что происходит — только она. Только она знала, что ее драгоценная сестра, гордость семьи, умерла от рук темного волшебника. Только она знала, что в любую минуту темное волшебство, убившее семью Лили Поттер, может добраться до Дурслей.

Подушка шептала ей:

— Убей мальчика.

Полотенца на кухне, изгибаясь в зловещих улыбках, говорили:

— Отрави его.

Ножи в подставке ободряюще сверкали.

Петунья тайком сходила к врачу и взяла успокоительное. Пяти капель хватало для здорового сна. Она выпивала их на ночь. Первую неделю. Потом стала пить трижды в день. Лучше хотеть спать, чем хотеть убить собственного племянника.

— Тетя Петунья, с вами все хорошо? — спросил Гарри Поттер за завтраком, положив ей пару яиц и бекон.

Она подумала: «Он хочет отравить меня». Она оттолкнула тарелку. Раздался грохот.

— Я все уберу, — сказал Гарри и побежал за тряпкой.

— Что же я делаю, — пробормотала Петунья, налила себе еще успокоительного и выпила. В ее руке остался пустой бокал из-под бренди. Неужели она пьет? Когда она начала?

— Тетя Петунья, хотите есть? — спросил Гарри Поттер, широко улыбаясь ей. У него были глаза Лили. Глаза... темное болото вокруг черного зрачка. Глаза Лили были другими.

— Кто ты такой? — спросила она, отступая к подставке для ножей. Они призывно блестели.

— Я — Гарри. Гарри Поттер — ваш племянник. Что с вами, тетя Петунья?

Улыбка на его лице принадлежала другому человеку. Петунья завизжала, схватила нож и кинулась на мальчишку, чтобы навсегда избавиться от наваждения.

На крик из соседней комнаты прибежал Вернон. Он схватил ее за руку и успел остановить до того, как лезвие достигло цели.

— Петунья? Что с тобой? — спросил ее любимый муж, глядя с ужасом и беспокойством.

Конечно, они не хотели выносить сор из избы. Она сказала, что отправляется поправить здоровье на юг, во Францию, но Вернон каждую неделю привозил ей булочки из пекарни за углом, пока доктора пичкали ее кашами и горькой микстурой.

— Расскажите о своей сестре, Петунья, — предлагал врач.

— Она была волшебницей. Она... ей пришло письмо, понимаете?

— Да, конечно, — соглашался врач, мило улыбаясь.

— Она... мы с ней всегда дружили, но потом ей пришло письмо, и она... она стала другой. Отдалилась от меня. Я хотела написать им. Чтобы они взяли меня тоже. Родители так мечтали. Так радовались, что она ведьма. И я тоже хотела! Но потом...

— Что произошло потом, Петунья?

— Ее мальчик. Ребенок. Он странный. Неправильный. Иногда я слышала голоса. Слышала, как он говорит со своим другом, но в чулане никого не было.

— Вы держали ребенка в чулане? Гэри, загляни к ним домой еще раз.

Она вынуждена была улыбаться взбешенному Вернону, вынуждена была слушать обвинения. Ей пришлось поговорить с родственниками, которые бросали в ее сторону злые взгляды. Неприкрытое презрение и ярость — она не могла от них защититься. Проклятый голос со всех сторон шептал ей: «Убей его».


End file.
